Chris's first day of training
This story is by Tbrays30 i am feeling sad for couple of reasons so i wanted to write this story so me and everyone could be happier i hope you like it This is a sequel to Pups meet chris (This story takes place a day after Chris became a member of the paw patrol) Ryder. Ok Chris to day is your first day of traning i am going to have Skye train you today Chris. Ok thank you Ryder Skye. Hi Chris! I am excited to see what you can do lets go out side and see Chris. Ok (They go out side) Skye. Ok lets start with the basics you are amed pup Chris. Yup! Skye. So we are going to a med drill you see that stuffed animal over there ...Hey! Are you listening to me? (Chris shakes his head) Oh sorry i was focusing on some thing (He was thinking wow she is so beautiful i just do not know how to talk to her) Skye.Let's start go to the stuffed animal and put it on a stretcher Chris. Ok (he runs over towareds the stretcher but all he is thinking is how he should talk to Skye) Skye.Good job out there Chris !(She smiles) Chris. Th- thank you Skye Chris. Skye i wantted to ask you something Skye. What is it Chris? Chris. Well i was well wondering if you wanted to well maybe go out somewhere (Skye paused for some time and just said yes i would love that with a happy smile) (Chris stood where he was for about five minutes before he simply said yes! to him self) Tundra. Hi skye how did Chris's training go?~ Skye. It went well (she said calmly) Tundra: Good!~ (Chris on the other hand chris was feeling a lot more scared) Chris. What am i going to do? What should i say? (he said as he paced back and forth in front of a baseball game on tv) Rocky. Hi Chris Chris. Oh hi sorry Rocky i was thinking of something Rocky. It's ok wow bad score 9-0 the rays are losing Chris. Oh i did not notice Rocky. Wow i thought you would care is everything ok? Chris. Uh... well i am just worried about something... Rocky. What is it? Chris. Well i just asked skye on a date Rocky. Well did she say yes? Chris. Well... yes Rocky. Congratulations Chris! Chris. I am kind scared Rocky. It is ok just be yourself and she will like you i am sure Chris. What should i say? Rocky. Look at her interests and talk about them Chris. Ok thank you Rocky (meanwhile on the other side of the lookout Skye and Tunrda were talking about the date) Tundra. i am so happy you and chris are going on a date Skye. I know he is nice Tundra. where are you two going to go for the date?~ Skye. I do not know Chris told me he had a good place in mind Tundra. That is good!~ Skye. I do not know what i should wear? Tundra. I do not know either~ Skye. I think i will just ware some thing simple Tundra. Ok~ Skye. He is so nice and he asked me so politely Tundra. Yes he is vary nice~ Skye. But vary quiet and tall Tundra. Yes he is almost as tall is a human~ Skye. Well let me go to katie's and get a bath freshen up before i go Tundra. Ok bye skye~ (the day turned it to evening and the time had come) RockyOk your ready chris Chris. Thanks rocky (on the other side of the lookout) Tundra. Are you ready skye? Skye. Yes i am (she said with a smile) Tundra. Ok good luck tonight~ Skye Thanks tundra (they meet infront of the lookout) Chris. Hi skye Skye. hi chris Chris. How are you tonight? Skye. I am haveing a vary good evening Chris. I am happy to here that (skye smiled at him and for a minute chris just stood there and smiled back at her) Chris. Well lets go i am excited to show you ware we are going Skye. Ok lets go (as they walked to town chris's hart was racing) Chris. Here we are this is the best italian restaurant i know (the owner of the restaurant owed chris a favor so they got the best place to sit) Skye. Wow chris how did you get us such a great place to sit? Chris. My lady if i revealed my ways i would loose them (they have a nice dinner and have happy conversation after the dinner they go to the beach) Skye. It's a beautiful night Chris. yes It is (chris looks at skye with a look that she understood skye smiled at him and they came leand twards each other to kiss but all the sudded marshall came crashing it to them) Skye. umm... well good night Chris. Sigh.... good night (Tonight was not the night will it happen we will find out soon.....) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Love stories Category:Stories by tbrays30 Category:Story